Love is a battlefield
by xoxjumpergirlxox
Summary: The title is dorky, but I needed something. This is just a short oneshot about what I pictured in my little obsessive mind what a confrontation between April and Jackson would look like following the wedding and the teaser in the promo.


**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters, but if I did, what I wrote would be preposterous because April and Jackson would be much happier.

April walked through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital in a daze, seemingly unaware of the world around her. In all honesty, she was trapped within the confines of her own mind. Memories sporadically flashed across her vision, 'lips meeting in a frenzied dance, clothes strewn carelessly aside, skin desperately sliding against skin'. These images haunt her, every second of every day without a single reprieve. In the precious moments where she deludes herself into imagining that they weren't real, voices softly whisper into her ear. "I can't believe that you actually slept with ! How was it?" A girl excitedly relays, "It was amazing! He definitely knew what he was doing, he's the best I've ever been with..." The voices fade away, almost as fleeting as they came, leaving only destruction in their wake. Her heart was in a constant state of misery, and nothing she could do, no medicine or prayer could alleviate the sharp pains radiating through her body.

When she suggested, no demanded that Jackson bring a date, in no part of her mind did she ever think that he would sleep with her especially when the date in question was Stephanie Edwards. Then, the intern showed up looking far more beautiful than she herself felt, and it all went downhill from there. A part of her believes that this whole mess would be much easier to handle had she not had the unfortunate private screening of the duplicitous duo in the act. Now, she has no way to convince herself that it's all hearsay, that Jackson had not so easily moved on from their ''relationship'' to in between the legs of the ambitious intern. No matter how much she wishes the contrary, the harsh reality is that this unthinkable thing had indeed happened. Now, her days are spent in fruitless attempts to hide from insidious ghosts and the man who caused her heartache.

She had been doing surprisingly well at dodging one Jackson Avery when her luck ultimately ran out and she was faced with him for the first time since the wedding and subsequent betrayal. Jackson spied her from the nurses' station and began calling her name repeatedly. He stalked up to where she stood, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest oncall room. Upon closing the door, he reeled and began an angry tirade. "What's your problem? You've been avoiding me, and don't you dare try to deny that, we haven't talked since Bailey's almost wedding! Are you mad at me or something?" Hearing the barrage of questions coming from the beautiful man who stole her heart, April could only think of one thing she should say, "I'm not mad." While she knew those were the words her mind called for, they were not the ones that flew from her mouth. Those instead were along the lines of righteous disbelief, "Am I mad at you? Seriously?" All April could think was how he dare he play a victim when he was the one he damaged them. "Of course I'm freaking mad at you, I am livid at you! Seeing you right now is literally making me stomach churn!" Jackson's face scrunched in confusion as he said, "And what, exactly, did I do to warrant this repulsion?" She snapped and in response roared, "You slept with Edwards, you idiot! You broke up with me and then turned right around and slept with someone else. All those feelings you had for me must not have meant very much after all. I gave you my virginity! I gave you my heart, but you are too stupid too realize it!" April saw his face contort into the picture of regret, but that did nothing to dissuade her anger. "And you sit there with the audacity to ask me if I'm mad at you." Jackson retorted with the exact wrong thing, "You can't really be mad at me, we aren't together anymore." She reared back in shock, dismayed that this man could so easily brush off her declarations. April shook her head as she stood up and made her way to the door. Turning the handle she glanced back and said quietly, "You're right, we aren't together anymore. We also aren't friends anymore, from now on what we are is very clear: we are nothing. With that, she left him, tears streaming down her face as her heart shattered into millions of aching shards.

**This is just a quick oneshot of what I imagined April to be feeling and how a confrontation between her and Jackson could go following the intern incident. Fingers crossed that he doesn't really sleep with her!


End file.
